


Promises and empty sorry's

by dxddyxshton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Ash I'm so sorry ily baby, Comforting, M/M, angst i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxddyxshton/pseuds/dxddyxshton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Ash, everything alright? Where's Cal?" Ashton didn't say anything, he just stared at Luke while he walked into the room.<br/>"Ashton? Where is Calum?", Luke asked again very slowly, noticing the tears. "I did it again", Ashton whispered, still crying. </p><p>"What? What did you do again?", Luke asked worriedly. Ashton only pointed a shaky finger towards the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises and empty sorry's

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is the first story I post on this site! It is not my best one, but I was dying to post something, and it's the only one finished! Please deal with it, I will (hopefully) post better ones in the future, for I have many ideas but am not very patient.
> 
> I have been here for quite some time, but without an account (sneaking around, reading probably all 1D and 5sos stories on here and some Lotr and kellic too. Don't judge me for my broad interests and I won't judge yours.)  
> I hope you enjoy. I am still figuring out how this works, what ratings stories needs, what kind of lay-out is easiest to read, etc. Please help me with that!
> 
> Also, something very important:  
> My first language is NOT English. Therefore, if there are any mistakes in here, please let me know! I try my best to correct as much as possible, but it's hard to beta your own story. 
> 
> I am looking for someone who wants to proof read my stories! 
> 
> If you are interested or find any mistakes, please put it in the comments! I don't care if you say it nicely or just correct me, but please try not to swear too much. I don't like that if it's negative.
> 
> I'd love to hear feedback!
> 
> Ily.  
> xx,  
> Rose

It happened for the first time after a gig. 

Ash had been snappy and annoyed, while Calum was on the verge of tears. They had been bickering the whole day, Luke and Michael getting very tired of it. In the lobby, their ways separated and Michael and Luke went to get pizza. Calum wanted to come with, but when he opened his mouth to invite himself, Ashton looked at him angrily and he pushed his lips together in a straight line  
. When they got into their hotel room, Ashton went to the mini bar, grabbing a bottle of some sort of alcohol. Calum didn't pause to take a closer look, but stripped, mumbled something and went into the bathroom to shower.  
When he got back, Ashton was mumbling to himself, half of the contents of the once full bottle gone. Calum frowned; Ashton wasn't one to drink much, because he didn't seem to hold his anger at those times and he knew it. He decided to ignore it and got changed into his boxers and a shirt, dropping his towel on the ground.  
Somehow they got into an argument about that. Calum didn't mean for it to happen, but he was just too annoyed with how Ashton was behaving.  
"Maybe you should clean up your stuff! I'm not going to do it and it's your towel."  
"Ashton don't be silly, I always pick up and wash your clothes, because you don't do it yourself! Jesus, what crawled up your arse today? Act normal for once!" 

One second he huffed, looking Ashton in the eye, a moment after he was on the ground, eyes foggy and a hand clutching his left cheek. Slowly realization hit him. He accusingly looked up at Ashton, disbelief in his eyes. Ashton was stood over him, arms limp, looking like he couldn't believe what he had just done.  
"Cal, I... I'm so..."  
"Ash?" Calum now started to cry, still looking at Ashton.  
"Shh, baby, don't cry, I'm so sorry, fuck, I'm so so so fucking sorry babe, just... Fuck, I'm so sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" these words left Ashton's lips, crouching down next to his boyfriend, cradling him to his chest. Calum continued to cry, rolling himself into a ball, closer to the man that had just hit him.  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry, it won't happen again." And Calum believed him. 

But it happened again. And not just once. 

Every time they got into an argument (which was a lot since they both couldn't accept their tort) it would end like this; Calum crying in Ashton's arms, who promised it wouldn't happen again. Michael and Luke started to suspect things, but Calum always covered it up with some bad excuse. 

"I didn't watch out and walked into one of the corners of the kitchen cabinets with my eye." 

"I tripped and hit my head against the table, stupid, isn't it?" 

Luke picked up on the smaller things, rather than Michael. He noticed the way Ashton reacted when he asked that sort of questions in front of him, he tensed up and perked his ears, like he wanted to know what Calum was going to say. Or the way Ashton had looked at Calum when they were all tired and Calum forgot the key to the house. They had to wait for their manager to arrive and bring the spare key. He looked like he wanted to murder him. 

Until the day it all became clear to him. He wanted to borrow his leather jacket for the upcoming awardshow. So he hopped in the car, told Michael he would be back in an hour and headed off towards Ashton's and Calum's shared house. Once he arrived, he simply took the key out of the lantern that was hung at their front door and opened it. He stepped inside, immediately sensing there was something wrong.  
"Calum?" he called out. "Ashton?" he tried, but no answer came. Though he heard mumbling coming from the living room, so he started to walk towards there.  
"Hey Ash, everything alright? Where's Cal?" Ashton didn't say anything, he just stared at Luke while he walked into the room.  
"Ashton? Where is Calum?", Luke asked again very slowly, noticing the tears.  
"I did it again", Ashton whispered, still crying.  
"What? What did you do again?", Luke asked worriedly. Ashton only pointed a shaky finger towards the kitchen. 

Luke send him a last weird look and walked over to the kitchen. And there he found Calum: bent over the sink, trying to stop his nosebleed while he clutched his left wrist to his stomach. He gasped and Calum turned around with wide eyes, spilling blood on the floor. "Shit", he cursed, while trying to clean it up.  
"Let me do that", was the only thing Luke said, before putting Calum on the kitchen counter, picking up a towel and wiping up the blood. He walked to the sink to wash it, but when he looked in it there was blood everywhere. He felt himself getting sick. He was never one to be brave about things like this. He wiped his hands and walked over to his friend, who was staring in the distance. He stood in front of him, trying to look him in the eyes. 

"Cal". He didn't move. "Cal. What happened?" The eyes of the kiwi boy started to water.  
"Who did this?" Tears were now rushing down his face. Luke started to tear up himself too.  
"Wa-Was it Ashton?" Calum was full-on sobbing now, the blood still coming from his nose mangling with the new tears.  
"I didn't do it on purpose, I swear! I'm so sorry!"  
"What did you do Cal? You know that if this is what I think it is, you did nothing wrong, right?" Calum looked down and wiped his nose.  
"Long story short, we were in the garage, and got into an argument. I ran away, but didn't look in front of me. I broke his drums."  
Luke sighed and lifted up his hand to wipe away the blood on the elder boys face, but Calum flinched. Luke stared at him in disbelief. Calum just relaxed again and looked down.  
"Has this happened before?" Cal opened his mouth, ready to say something, frowned and closed it again. He sighed before muttering a silent and quick "yes".  
He immediately looked up and said "but not a lot! I mean, yes, a few times, but I deserved it and he never hit me very hard, and..." Once again, he started to cry, now pushing his face in Luke's shoulder. The taller lad wrapped his arms around him and said "let's get out of here." 

He picked the smaller boy up and carried him out of the back door, avoiding Ashton.


End file.
